


Switching Goals.

by wonderlandrambles



Series: Stonesford. [3]
Category: England Football Team - Fandom, Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandrambles/pseuds/wonderlandrambles
Summary: It’s City vs Everton and Jordan Pickford is ignoring his boyfriend, John Stones because of it. What will be John’s response?





	Switching Goals.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had after talking to some of my tumblr girls :) it’s carry on from my other Stonesford stories but you don’t have to read them to understand this.

Switching Goals 

It was the deciding game of the season. If Manchester City won their next game, they would overtake the top spot of the Premier League table. For John Stones though, it created a conflicting dilemma. The deciding game was against Everton. They were number 6 on the table and if they won the game, they would break the top five. They were having their best season. The situation created the same conflicting dilemma for Jordan Pickford. 

John and Jordan had been in a secret relationship for over six months. They had promised each other that they would never allow it affect their work. Sometimes after an England game, they would sometime forget and hug for a little too long in public or they would always try and sit apart in meetings but now, back at their respective clubs, it was different. They were playing against each other. 

The days leading up to the match John had tried to contact Jordan but had no luck. He was ignoring him. John did not like it but he realised Jordan had to do what he needed to do. He just wished it did have to mean he was ignored. 

On the morning of the match, John decided one last time to try and message Jordan. 

Good luck for today. Please come over tonight, regardless of the result? 

Jordan still did not reply to John who was starting to become very annoyed. 

—  
Jordan was leaving his house to drive to the Everton ground when his phone buzzed. He looked and sighed when he saw it was John. He had been texting him for days but had chose to ignore him due to the game. He did not want to but Everton were having their best season to date and he did not want any distractions, especially not his boyfriend who happened to play for Manchester City. He knew he was going to get a moody John on the pitch but he thought the private reunion later on would make up for it. 

He placed his phone in his pocket, cursing under his breath and got into his car. 

—  
John arrived Goodison Park with mixed feelings. Kyle had been chatting his usual shit on the coach, how they were going to wipe the floor with Everton and how Aguerö needed to get a hat trick past Jordan. Kyle had looked at John sheepishly and then laughed. John’s face had been neutral and to bite his tongue. 

He checked his phone one last time before throwing it into a locker. 

‘You okay, Stonesy?’ John turned and saw Kevin. 

‘Yeah, mate, don’t worry about me. Always okay’ John replied, with a small smile. He softly touched Kevin on the arm as he walked past him. 

The warm ups did not help the tension that was building up inside John. He understand that the day’s focus was the match but Jordan had gotten to the point where he was point blanking him and enough was enough. 

—  
Jordan was in the middle of a keeper warm up when he saw City started to spill out onto the pitch to warm up. He held his breath as he saw John run out with Kyle. He let it out after a moment, shaking his head furiously and looked away. He did not need to see John, looking awfully good in that black City tracksuit. His hair fluffy and he knew without even looking, he was slightly sweaty and was about to be even more so. 

He felt like a dickhead but he needed to focus on the match. He knew though deep down, that no communication for nearly a week was a bad move and it hurt him. He could tell that John was hurting too. He hated his life sometimes and had to question it. 

He quickly finished his warm up and excused himself. He did not look back at City training but he could feel a certain person’s eyes burning into his back. 

Jordan dressed in silence and when it was time, he started to head down to the tunnel. He was the first one there but was shortly joined by Kyle. 

‘Picks, how’s it going?’ Kyle said, with a smile. 

‘Walks, we hate each other right?’ 

‘You got that right’ a voice muttered from behind them. He turned, already knowing it was and saw John positioning himself behind Kyle. 

‘Stones’ 

‘Pickford’ 

Kyle turned to say something but then remembered that they were being filmed for their respective social media and refrained from saying anything but he was confused by the tension between them. 

—  
John tried to focus on the game and put Jordan at the back of his mind. Leroy Sané managed to score an early goal eleven minutes in but then shortly after half time, at the forty seventh minute, James McCarthy equalised the score. It was looking like it was going to end in draw until at ninety second minute into extra time. Michael Keane tackle into Gabriel Jesus had sent the ball flying off the back line, resulting in a corner. John could see Jordan was very annoyed but again he tried to ignore him when he walked forward. 

Kevin took the corner. Aymeric Laporte jumped up, heading the ball into the goal which Jordan stopped. He pushed the ball away and in that moment, John’s football instincts took over, he almost forgot about everything but the ball that was coming in his direction. He ran forward and he kicked the ball - straight into the back of the net. It all happened too fast. John gasped and the next thing he knew, Kyle was jumping on him and the rest of the team followed suit. Once the love train broke up, John could see Jordan’s face of thunder looking straight at him and John had to admit - he felt smug and the look on Jordan’s face pleased him. He gave his boyfriend a sly smile and shrugged before walking away as the final whistle blew. 

The players started to shake hands and John could sense Jordan behind him. He turned and Jordan shook his hand before pulling him into a hug. 

‘You’re doing this for the cameras right?’ John muttered to him. 

‘You got that right, Stonesy’ Jordan replied, quietly. 

‘You know I don’t lik-‘ 

‘Shut the fuck up, you little shit’ 

‘Carry on getting angry Pickford, you’re gonna have to explain to the whole world why you have a massive boner on national TV’ John told him, sniggering before pulling away. 

‘You’re gonna regret that’ Jordan whispered under his breath to himself. He then quickly adjusted himself and walked away. 

—  
John was working his way through a number of texts congratulating him on his winning goal and securing City’s place at the top of the Premier League once he had finally got home when there was a knock on his door. He wished it was Jordan, though he would not show any happiness of seeing him. He walked into his hallway and opened the door. It was Jordan. John’s insides started dancing but kept a calm exterior. He did not say anything as he let Jordan inside. 

They walked in silence into the living room and stood without saying a word for a few moments. They looked at each other, neither of them not sure on what to say. 

Jordan then walked forward, putting his hands either side of John’s face and kissed him passionately. John groaned and returned the pressure, his hands found Jordan’s short hair and pulled him closer to him. Jordan then proceeded to push John down onto his sofa and then straddled him. He then tilted John’s head back and kissed his exposed neck. 

‘That goal.. was the most... annoying thing... in the world... but it was... so.. so.. sexy’ Jordan said between kisses. His hands started to creep up John’s top. It was then John pushed him away. Jordan looked at him, a little hurt. 

‘Don’t say things like that after ignoring me for a week’ John said, sighing. Jordan groaned and leaned towards the other side of the sofa. He laid down and stretched his legs over John who rolled his eyes but made no effort to move. 

‘Fucking hate my job’ Jordan exclaimed, after a moment. He placed an arm behind his head and looked at the ceiling. 

‘No you don’t or you wouldn’t have ignored me for a week’ John replied, sighing. 

‘Careful, Johnny, you’re sounding like a dumped teenager girl’ Jordan told him, with a small laugh. 

‘Sorry that I’m the only one here who’s missed their boyfriend’ John shot at him. 

Jordan leaned up, screwing his eyebrows together and shook his head. 

‘Don’t say that please, this week has been torture’ he said, his voice now softer. He took John’s hand, lacing his fingers through. 

‘I know we have our club careers to think about most of the time, we can’t always be at England, sneaking into each other’s rooms and we have different ways of preparing for games but you could have just texted me saying you needed time. You didn’t have to give me radio silence for a week’ John replied, squeezing Jordan’s hands. 

Jordan sighed and nodded. He moved forward and placed his head on John’s chest. John relaxed into him and put an arm around him. 

‘Still gonna kick your arse for that goal’ Jordan mused, with a small smile. 

‘You deserved it’ 

‘Careful, Stonesy, careful’ Jordan laughed 

‘How many times do I have to tell you to call me that?’ John questioned, shaking his head. 

‘Today, I get to call you that. That goal, pure Stonesy, bloody brilliant’ Jordan replied, looking up with a proud smile. 

‘You’re not supposed to say that’ 

‘Unless you have this room bugged, I can say what I want’ Jordan told him, leaning up to kiss him. 

‘I’m sorry. I put a game before us. I know it was an important game but you’re more important. Karma got me back though’ Jordan then said after a moment, with a sigh. 

‘Karma eh? Wouldn’t have though you would believe in that kinda stuff’ 

‘When my amazing, sexy boyfriend pockets a goal right through me after being a dickhead, it says something’ Jordan replied, with a sad smile. 

‘It is okay, I still love you’ 

‘I love you more’ 

‘Eew look at us, what are we like?’ John proclaimed, laughing before kissing Jordan on the forehead. 

‘You’re right’ Jordan stood up. John looked at him confused and Jordan held his hand out. 

‘What’s happening?’ John asked, taking his hand and stood up too. 

‘You need rewarding and punishing for that goal. This may take a while. I hope you didn’t use all your stamina in that match’ Jordan said, with a smirk and pulled John out of the room and into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way more fluffy than I expected. It was going to be way more smutty but I’m not confident in writing smut and feel like it’s not at strength of mine but I will try in the future :)


End file.
